


Grooming

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is the King of Sass, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Short, Short & Sweet, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, and Castiel just wants help grooming his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs Dean's help in grooming his wings but Dean refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically short & sweet; also it was written for a friend on Tumblr ^_^

"Dean."

"No."

"Please Dean."

"Nuh-uh."

"I insist Dean."

"No way in Hell."

"I am positive if you had to choose between helping me groom my wings and being in Hell, you would rather groom my wings."

"…It’s a toss-up."

“ _Dean.”_

_"What Cas?"_

"Why do you refuse to help me?"

"…Don’t make me sound like  _I’m_  the bad guy.”

"…"

_"I’m not the bad guy."_

"Not of import; why do you insist on…not assisting me?"

"Nice Cas."

_"Dean."_

"Okay, okay…I talked to the douchenozzle—"

"Balthazar? You do know he is unnecessarily sexual—"

"And the sassy gay angel—"

“ _Gabriel?_   Why would you believe anything he says—?”

"Also Sammy."

"Sam is not an angel; he wouldn’t know anything about angel-grooming."

"But he has lots of books about you guys…and from what those books said, angel-grooming is kinda… _intimate_ —"

"…Books lie Dean."

"Riddle me this; won’t I die?"

"I can control myself Dean. Your eyes will not be burnt out."

"…Ugh. Fine. If you want me to that bad."

"…"

"Cas? What are you doing?"

"…Having clothing on my torso disrupts my comfort."

"…Okay."

…

_Swish_

"…Y-your wings…"

"I know. They are very dirty and disarrayed. That’s why I want you to groom them."

"No, I mean…they’re beau— _nice_. Very nice.”

"Thank you Dean."

…

…

…

…

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Are you  _purring_?”

"…No."

…

…

…

"D-Dean?"

*cough* “…yeah?”

"M-may I kiss you?"

"Um…" *gulp* "…yeah."

_Mmmph_

…

Happy kissing ensued

The end.


End file.
